splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Barry
Splat Barry has had roles in many Splat Tim Games, he is mostly a minor character execpt in Splat Tim 4 Were He Sells you upgrades for your pistol. He also has a major apperance in Splat Tim 13 were he becomes a playable character. he's been Splat Tim 's Best Friend since High School and they hang out lots when Splat Tim isn't stopping evil. Barry also has wet dreams about Splat Tina but he doesn't tell any one because he's to scared Tim will kick him in the Nuts. Personality He's a nerd that builds up a giant ego when he envents something new. he hates when people start crying, If you get emotional around him and start crying then he will tell you to eat a dick. if you hurt his friends then he takes your body off of the battle field brings you back to life with a machine and kills you again. Orgins After The Inkocalypse Barry was inspired by all the mutation going on around him and made the award winning game franchise "Fallout". Eventually he got bored of all the awards and starting work on a new creation, Eggplant Robots. It took him until Splat Tim 4 until he made an army of Nazi Eggplant Robots which ended up with them keeping him captive and Splat Tim Having to save his friend. After being saved he decides to resort to a life of making weapons, mostly ones for you though. Splat Tim 4 In This game Barry must be saved by Splat Tim. Tim must fight through waves of Nazi Eggplant Robot's until he faces the boss at the end of the stage "Omega Nazi Eggplant Robot" Or also known as O.N.E.R For short. It's the 3rd boss in the game so it's not to hard, he shoot's missles at you summons minions and tries to hit you with his retractable didlo blade. After Barry Is Saved he sells you upgrades to your pistol although you can threaten to punch him to lower the prices on some items. Splat Tim Party/Splat Tim Kart Barry is a playable character in both of these games. Splat Tim 13 In game Barry takes on the role of a playable character. He's a very fast character who can deploy robot's to attack enemies and also kill people with gaming consles. When the game is beaten with Barry there is a cutscene that shows that Barry went on to make Undead VII 10 years later in this cutscene it is also shown that Barry is in a relationship with Splat Tina Trivia *Built a machine that can bring people back to life in Splat Tim He ends it! *Despite having a future of sex with Tina later on Barry is openly bisexual,and before you ask no, he did not have sex with Splat Tim. *His backstory inspired game designer Shigeru Miyamoto To make his most popular game Undertale. *YEAH MARK RUFFALO HUH Category:Characters Category:GG Gabriel Gaming Category:Splat People